Observant
by NathanKhin
Summary: Tezuka is known for his observant nature. Though only a certain person only got his full attention though. Even for smallest things. PerfectPair


My first Prince of Tennis Fanfic.

So... Tezuka is known for his observant nature. Though only a certain person only got his full attention though. Even for smallest things.

* * *

**-o-o-o-**  
**Pranks**

**-o-o-o-**

"NYA!"

"EIJI! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Ii data..."

"OH YEAH BABY! I'M BURNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAMUSHI?!"

"FUSHHUU! BAKA PEACH-HEAD!"

"Mada Mada Dane."

Chaos. As usual.

This was getting Tezuka's everyday migraine go worse.

Eiji was literally hanging around the tennis court poles (I don't know how he did it). Oishi was trying to make his doubles partner go down before he hurts himself. Inui, as always, was scribbling down his notebook and was mumbling every now and then. Taka-san was 'burning' after someone gave him a racket. Momoshiro and Kaidou were fighting as usual, this time, Tezuka wasn't sure of what the cause of their argument but he wasn't planning on finding out. Echizen was being Echizen, sitting on a bench lazily and drinking Ponta.

Tezuka was searching around the court. He noticed that someone was missing. A certain tensai that was supposed to be here and enjoying this - according to that tensai- amusing chaotic mess.

After a deep sigh, Tezuka shouted:

"EVERYONE! 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS! NOW!"

Everyone stopped the mess and started running before their Bouchou would add more laps.

While everyone was running, and complaining in Eiji's case, Tezuka walked around to search for the blue-eyed tensai.

What in the world was Fuji up to again?

It didn't take long to find Fuji.

He was there in the clubroom, sitting in the benches.

"Fuji." Tezuka said without any emotion.

"Saa... Tezuka." Fuji said with a smile on his face that everyone knows. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Tezuka said flatly.

Fuji's smile had gotten wider and didn't answer.

Fuji was really up to something.

"Ne... Do you know what would happen if I push this button?" Fuji said as he showed Tezuka a small remote with a green and red buttons. He was pointing to the green button.

Tezuka only glared at him harshly.

Fuji smiled even wider.

"Maybe I should test it out." Fuji said as he pushed the green button before Tezuka could react.

'Nothing happen.' Tezuka thought after a few seconds. 'Fuji's pranks never failed.'

But... his thoughts were interrupted with a series of loud screams outside.

"NYA!"

"WHAT'S THIS?!"

"OH YEAH BABY! WE'RE MULTI-COLORED!"

"FUUSSSSHHHHUUU!"

"MY NOTEBOOK FULL OF DATAS!"

"My cap!"

"WHO STARTED THIS?!"

"DO YOU THINK WE KNOW, BAKA PEACH?!"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU MAMUSHI!"

"SHUT UP PEACH HEAD!"

"YOU WANT A FIGHT MAMUSHI?!"

"FUSHUUU! YOU'RE ON!"

Tezuka froze with those words he heard outside. He opened the door and was greeted by a multi-colored Seigaku regulars, a muli-colored tennis court and a sprayer that was releasing the multi-colored liquid.

"Saa... it worked." Fuji smiled. He was glad that his plan succeeded. Too bad Tezuka didn't get caught by it. He pressed the red button and the hose stopped spraying more multi-colored water. Then he turned to Tezuka. "How many laps?"

"100." Was Tezuka's straight reply. "And all of you, continue your laps!"

And Tezuka's migraine was worst that you could imagine.

**-o-o-o-**  
**Wasabi **

**-o-o-o-**

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Eiji who was practically bouncing around the rooftop, screaming "HOT! NYA!" after stealing a roll of scrambled egg from Fuji's bento.

The rooftop was the usual place where the regulars eat lunch for it was more peaceful rather that the crowded cafeteria.

"Saa... I always put wasabi in my food Eiji. You know that." Fuji said as he smiled innocently as always.

"Demo Fuji! Scrambled eggs WITH WASABI?!" Eiji screamed.

"It tastes really good." Fuji said as he showed them a roll of yellow food (the scrambled egg) with small circles of greenish-color. It was the wasabi.

Almost all of the regulars sweat-dropped.

"Don't tell me that your fried chicken has wasabi too, senpai." Echizen said as he continued to drink his Ponta.

"Maa... Echizen. All of my food has wasabi. Everyday." Fuji replied as he ate his food.

Tezuka shook his head. This wasabi loving tensai sure has a very mysterious taste in food.

* * *

Hope you like it. The next chapters would be released on the next few days.

If you have a fanfic request, don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
